


Плюс три

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: «Наверное, это навсегда», — с тупым, иначе и не скажешь, спокойствием прокручивает Стив в голове. «Мне снилось, что ты сказал, что любишь меня», — прорезая точно по живому, звучит следом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** вдохновлено валентинкой II-24: "У Баки каждый день - как чистый лист. И Стив каждый день заново признается ему в любви", однако что-то пошло не так и получилось лишь нечто примерное по мотивам.

— А знаешь, что мне снилось? — говорит Барнс за завтраком.

Новое февральское утро совершенно не доброе, и в воздухе словно разлита какая-то дурно пахнущая жидкость. Стив заранее знает продолжение фразы, но кивает, всё так же готовый услышать _что угодно, пожалуйста,_ кроме…

— Мне снилось, что ты сказал, что любишь меня.

Стив давится медовыми хлопьями и понимает, что не голоден: _сто семьдесят четыре._

Сто семьдесят четыре его дня начинаются с этих фраз. Он прекрасно знает интонацию, порядок слов, знает сопровождающий их тоскливый взгляд и залегающую между бровями морщину. Стив помнит, что два месяца назад из любимого голоса подчистую исчез укор — осталось лишь непонимание, граничащее с отчаянием.

Лучше бы триггерами остались только девять слов на незнакомом ему языке, думает Стив. _Лучше бы._ Лучше бы к ним никогда не добавлялись ещё три.

— Ты и так знаешь, что это правда, — Стив силится улыбнуться, кладёт свою ладонь поверх его — Баки не сопротивляется, но грусть в его взгляде никуда не исчезает.

— Когда это закончится, Стив?

Эту фразу Стив тоже знает, хоть слышит он её реже, чем уже набивший оскомину упрёк. Ему бы и саму, бог видит, хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось, — хоть по щелчку пальца, хоть завтра, хоть через неделю, хоть через месяц.

— Я люблю тебя, — ерошит он тёмные волосы, вдыхая знакомый запах на макушке, целует в лоб. — Я люблю тебя, — одними губами шепчет, потому что слов этих Баки не услышит, как бы они оба ни старались. А если он их и услышит всё же, то навряд ли запомнит.

Уже сто семьдесят четвёртое утро Баки слышит на три слова меньше. Уже сто семьдесят четвёртое утро Стив умоляет себя не опускать рук.

~

— Зорко одно лишь сердце, — Наташа улыбается сочувственно, — самого главного ты не увидишь. И не услышишь.

Стив кивает: да, наверное, можно продолжать утешать себя этим. Он банально не может даже допустить мысли вроде «тебе легко говорить», что уж о том, чтобы ответить Наташе подобным _вслух._ Наташа переживает, волнуется за него по-настоящему, и Наташа, как и сам Стив, понятия не имеет, что делать.

— Да, всё будет в порядке.

Но разве могут быть какие-то идеи, если своего рода триггерами, кроме девяти труднопроизносимых слов, оказались ещё три? Разве может хоть что-то быть _в порядке,_ если эти слова — «я люблю тебя»?

Слава богу, думает Стив, слава богу, если он, ~~разумеется,~~ существует, что эти слова не превращают Баки из человека в машину для убийства. Но в этом, наверное, единственный плюс — больше позитивных сторон Роджерс не видит. Так уж сложилось, что Баки слышит и воспринимает адекватно абсолютно всё, кроме банальных признаний в любви. Кроме всего, что так или иначе к этому относится. Как Стиву было объяснено с точки зрения бессильно бьющейся с этой проблемой современной медицины, Барнс слышать-то слышит, но забывает — вернее, будто отфильтровывает — услышанное через мгновение.

А Барнсу же толком и не объяснишь, что он не слышит «я тебя люблю» попросту потому, что _не может._ Смешно до абсурда — даже объяснение исчезает из его головы буквально по щелчку пальца.

«Наверное, это навсегда», — с тупым, иначе и не скажешь, спокойствием прокручивает Стив в голове.

 _«Мне снилось, что ты сказал, что любишь меня»_ , — прорезая точно по живому, звучит следом.

~

— Он знает, что я не люблю холодную постель, — задумчиво говорит Баки, — и поэтому согревает для меня мою половину, прежде чем я приду.

Наташа с трудом заставляет себя проглотить «он тебя любит»: помнит, что Баки этого тоже не услышит.

— Он бесконечно дорожит тобой, Бак.

Барнс молча поджимает губы.

~

Стив равнодушно срывает с календаря лист «12 февраля», подводит спешащие часы — летят на три минуты вперёд, а ведь сейчас не 8:03, а ровно 8:00. Сонный, неосторожно гремит посудой в попытке приготовить завтрак и слышит за спиной:

— Не знал, что ты так рано встанешь в выходной.

— Не спалось, — вяло отвечает Стив, оборачивается через плечо. 

Нежность к заспанному взъерошенному Барнсу, закутавшемуся в плед, переполняет мгновенно, буквально выплёскивается через край.

— Я люблю тебя, Бак.

Баки вскидывает на него загоревшиеся было глаза буквально на секунду. Внимательный взгляд быстро скользит по лицу Стива, словно ища чего-то, но так ничего и не найдя, тухнет.

— Что на завтрак?

— Яичница, — чувствуя, как от глупейшей, будто бы детской, обиды садится голос, отвечает Стив. Баки кивает, натягивает на плечо спадающий плед и садится за стол.

— А знаешь, что мне сегодня снилось?

~

— Встал в восемь, чтобы приготовить яичницу. Знает, что я её люблю и что она у меня всегда пригорает.

Меж пальцев Ванды струится алый огонёк. Она задумчиво кивает, бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону — на Наташу: та, сосредоточенная, отвечает кивком в ответ.

Ванда боится — искренне и будто совсем по-девчоночьи — и сама не знает, что для неё страшней на данный момент: собственные не до конца изученные силы или же чужая боль, которую, наверное, только она может если не вычистить, то хотя бы выкрутить до минимума. Против вросших в подкорку девяти слов бороться бесполезно, а вот против отравляющих существование трёх — ещё вполне.

Только Баки она об этом не скажет. Пробормочет позже растерянно, что, наверное, ещё слишком слаба для того, чтобы против триггеров выступать, а Наташе едва заметно подмигнёт: _не рассказывай Стиву, пускай это сюрпризом будет._  
  
На носу ведь день всех влюблённых, как-никак.

~

И Стиву не спится всю ночь: лишь под хмурое пасмурное утро удаётся сомкнуть глаза. Ненадолго, правда — ощущение взгляда на себе вытаскивает из сна обратно.

— Ты чего не спишь? — выбирая тактику «лучшая защита — нападение», не желая рассказывать Баки о причинах своего волнения, первым спрашивает Стив. Язык еле слушается.

Баки пожимает плечами. Его взгляд ясный и ничуть не сонный.

— Не знаю. Задумался.

— Спи... — бормочет Стив, тянется рукой к его лицу и бережно убирает с щёк налипшие на них длинные пряди волос. Баки улыбается.

— А ты? Тоже не выглядишь выспавшимся.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто отвечает Стив в ответ, уверенный, что тут же придётся придумывать что-то другое, потому что его _не услышат._ И едва ли не задыхается, когда улыбка Баки становится ещё шире:

— Я тебя тоже.


End file.
